


In the Library

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always looks out for her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Title:** In the Library  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Hermione always looks out for her friends.  
 **Word Count:** 545  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Voyeurism  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #18: Champagne.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In the Library

~

“To the upcoming nuptials!” Kingsley toasted, raising his glass.

“To the nuptials!” everyone echoed, taking sips of their champagne.

Hermione looked around. Everyone in attendance did seem to be enjoying themselves at least, even, to some extent, Ron, who had been scowling in the corner. His objections to Hermione’s wedding plans didn’t seem to be preventing him from enjoying their food and drink however, she noted.

“Why so pensive?” Lucius purred in her ear. “Everything is arranged, even down to our transportation, thanks to Severus and Potter.” Lucius smirked. “Severus even assures me that it’s very...sturdy.”

She chuckled, turning towards him. “Oh, I’m sure it is. I was just wondering where they are, actually,” she said. “They both disappeared just after the toasts started. I hope they’re all right.”

“The last I saw Severus, he was escorting Potter out the south door. I suspect they needed a bit of fresh air.” Lucius looked around. “Can’t say I blame them.”

“Perhaps I’d best check on them,” Hermione murmured. “I’ll be right back.”

She was stopped by no less than three people on her way to the door, so that by the time she got into the hallway, she had to use a Point-me spell to find her quarry. Fortunately, their trail was easy to pick up, and soon, she was slipping into the library.

A moan greeted her, and, immediately suspicious, she pulled out her wand, ducking behind a tapestry. Disillusioning herself, Hermione advanced further into the room, a hex ready on her lips. When she saw what was happening, however, she gasped.

Harry was laid out on the bearskin rug before a roaring fire, Severus kneeling over him. They were both clothed, but only just; it was obvious that they would be naked soon, left to their own devices.

Severus, smirking, was holding a glass over Harry, tilting it slightly.

“I thought you didn’t like champagne,” Harry said.

“That was _Ministry_ champagne,” Severus replied. “Say what you will about Lucius, but his taste in wine is excellent.”

Harry licked his lips as Severus tilted his champagne glass over his bared navel, dribbling some onto his skin. “Oh! It’s cold!”

“I can take care of that,” Severus purred, dipping his head and licking the liquid off. “Mm. Delicious.”

Harry was arching up, his fingers laced through Severus’ hair. They made an arousing sight in the glow of the fire.

Hermione must have made a noise, however, because Severus’ head popped up immediately. “Who’s there?” he snapped. “Show yourself.”

Cancelling her Disillusionment Spell, Hermione winced as both Severus and Harry stared accusingly at her. “Er, hello. When you disappeared, I was worried, so I came looking,” she said, blushing.

Severus shifted so as to cover Harry. “As you can see, we’re fine,” he grated out.

“Yes. Right.” A bit flustered, she backed away. “I’ll just be...going, then.”

“And maybe _then_ I’ll be coming,” she heard Harry mutter from behind Severus.

Choking back a laugh, she slipped away, and as she went to find Lucius, she decided that perhaps she’d better make sure the carriage Harry and Severus procured for her was well cleaned before she and Lucius used it. Just in case.

~


End file.
